


We Know The Game And We're Gonna Play It

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [74]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, POV Third Person Plural, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 07:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "I lost the game."





	We Know The Game And We're Gonna Play It

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to wish everyone a happy April Fool's. If you've clicked on this, you've already seen the prank.

"I lost the game."

Perry the Platypus stared at his nemesis impassively.

"Eh? Eh? Nothing? Aw, you're no fun. Perry the Party Pooper, that's you. It's something _Vanessa_ taught me. Well, _Norm_ , but the point is-"

* * *

_PS I lost the game._

Looking at what he'd written, Perry sighed. Who was he to argue with rules?

* * *

"I lost the game."

Major Monogram set down his Newton's Cradle. "What is the meaning of this, Carl?"

* * *

"I can't believe it," Heinz breathed, staring at the rubble where OWCA HQ had stood mere hours ago. "Vanessa," he said as she joined him, "you're _brilliant_."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from [Never Gonna Give You Up](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) by Rick Astley, but if you've been a netizen long enough you probably already knew that :P


End file.
